


Queen Jamie of the House Targaryen

by Youikina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Insanity, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youikina/pseuds/Youikina
Summary: Jamie Lannister changes the past.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 16





	Queen Jamie of the House Targaryen

Being a KingsGaurd sucked. Not that he is really a KingsGaurd now. He never told the king his oath this time. Yes, this time. He remembers all that happened in the future. How did he end up in the past? No clue. All he remembered is waking at the Tourney of Harrenhall. When the King stood up to announce him in the King's Guard, he loudly proclaimed his refusal. Of course, Aerys got enraged and basically kidnapped him from Harrenhall.   
He is barely let of the King's sight. Aerys always demanded him present. Mostly he ended sitting on the floor of the Throne room looking bored. Except at night, when he was forced to be in the room with Aerys. He was allowed to sleep separate then the king in one of the lounges.   
Which he is now, bored out of his mind. Sitting cross-legged on a cushioned chaired, staring at the stonework of the roof. There are only so many books his mind can take before it all gets mixed up. Aerys wouldn't let him train. He was not about to start sewing. Clinking and muttering came from down the hall. Probably just Aerys being Mad. The mad King in all his glory came through the entrance. Staying Silent seemed to help because he did not so much as look his way.   
All he was doing was pacing, and muttering to himself. Then whimpering was heard from the entrance was what pulled him out of his silence. Queen Rhaella came slowly into the room. No. Not this. He hated these moments, where the Queen was forced on by her husband. They started their normal routine. The Queen declaring she did not wish to bed him. The King getting agitated. The king going to grab her. He hated how both Kings treated their Queens. He regretting not doing anything before because of his Oath.  
So why not see how far Aerys obsession for him goes.   
“How pathetic that the King can't respect his Wife's wishes,” he said, bringing all the attention to him. The crazed purple eyes of the King met his Green. Purple shining with the madness in them. Jamie knew what happened to the last person who tried to stop the King. That person took her place. Then the King killed him. Aerys wasn't concerned about a nobody Squire. It must not have happened yet, considering that Squire is standing being Sir Kensington.   
The Queen was as still as a Statute. Her eyes wide, and in shock. No one has ever stood up to her Husband before. The King's eyes never left his own. The rage started to express itself in the eyes, and his fist clenched. The King was silent as he stepped forwards.   
Eyes never left his, until the king was in reaching distance. It took all his will to keep from tensing up as Aerys reached for him. The extended curled index finger of Aerys clenched hand slowly rubbed down his cheek, moving under his chin. The hand entended and the king gently held the left side of his face. All while, eyes never leaving his own.   
In an instant the hand shot to the back of his head, gripping his hair, and pulling his hair downward. His neck arched out, his chin pointing up. He didn't flinch or close his eyes in shock. Defiantly, he looked into those purple eyes. It was if in that second the madness vanished from the King's eyes. All he saw was desire and power. At that moment, he felt scared of the clarity in those eyes.   
He was yanked up by his hair. Using his hand, he tried to pull Aerys hand off his hair. There was nothing the could stop the King from having his way. The King basically dragged him over the bed with his hair. His scalp is on fire. He couldn't help the small cries that fell from his lips as he tried to stand, but the king moved to fast.   
With one great pull of his hair, he landed on the edge of the bed. Quickly, he pushed off the bed and jumped out of the way of the king. Jumping around the guards was not as easy as he thought it would be. He just knew how most Knights moved, so it gave him an advantage. He came to the window.   
“ No where to go Little kitten,” said Aerys. It surprised him at the amused tone in the man's voice. It was the first time he heard him saying one thing without sounding utterly Mad. He looked the mad King in the eyes and jumped. The surprise on his face was amazing as he jumped down to the little ledge he knew was there.   
He looked up to see the King looking down at him in wonder. It was a thought, but he did the very first thing that came to mind. Sticking his tongue out, he smiled. Then he jumped down to another small ledge, hearing screams from down below. He landed on the ground safely, before looking up again. The King was chuckling, hold his hand to his head. He waved, before running into the crowd.   
0000000000000  
It was a surprise he lasted three days among those outside the Red Keep. He never told anyone who was. He stood out like a sore thumb with his clothes. It was the whores who helped him out the most. They were the ones who distracted the guards. It was the one who told him to beware of Baelish, and his whores. She gave him a worn cloak, that helped immensely.   
If it hadn't been for Sir Barristen, he would have stayed off the map. For whatever reason, he knew he could not leave Kings Landing. The KingsGaurd must have seen him, because the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by twenty Guards. He took out ten or more. However, he was still dragged back into the Red Keep. Not without kicking and screaming the entire time.   
Instead of going to the Throne room, he has dragged up the tallest tower of the Red Keep and thrown in the bathroom. One that had twenty girls in the room. “Clean him,” was all Sir Barristen snapped. He was then manhandled by the women into warm water and scrubbed until he shined. It was a positively weird situation. Not a single one of the girls talked, giggled, or even made a sound. They did not allow him to dress before the girls forced him onto the extremely large bed. It was positively one of the softest beds he has ever had the pleasure of laying on.   
Then he heard a clink and felt something tight around his ankle. Looking down he noticed a silver shackle with an inner lining locked around his ankle. Looking up, he saw a woman take the key out of his reach. The girls scurried away from him before he could grab one of them. They all stood outside the ten feet around the bed that the chain let him reach. He tugged on it as hard as he could, but it is not coming loose. Shit.   
One by One those girls filed out of the room, with the door closing with a loud click. Then he was left all alone. 

For hours, he was stuck on this stupid bed.   
Then he heard footsteps. With each footstep, he felt his annoyance getting louder. The door opened to show a different man than earlier. It was still Aerys, but it was not. This man was clean. His silver hair tied back tight out of his face. His eyes like his father's when he is having fun. Dark, cruel, amused, and there was something he couldn't place. He looked like the King he used to portray as.   
“ It seems that my kitten has returned,” said Aerys with a smirk on his face, unsnapping his cloak.   
Scowling, he sat up straight.   
“How fearsome such a dragon losing much time looking for such small prey,” he said back to him. The King gave him another smirk and began to move towards him. Every step towards him made him back up until he reached the headboard of the bed. The loose cloak fell to reveal a very naked King.  
The king came up to him fast, placing his left hand around his waist, pulling him close. He got time to look up before the King's right hand grabbed the back of his head. The King's mouth was on his in an instant. For whatever reason, it shocked him. The used his shock to push his tongue into his mouth.   
He gripped the King's shoulders, trying to push Aerys off. The King had a grip of steel around his waist. Aerys pulled back, as he was gasping for air. Glaring up, all he could seem the asumement on his captors face.   
“Let me go,” he snapped. The hand left his neck and gripped his hair. Forcing his head back into an uncomfortable position. Aerys leaned forward, kissing his collar bone. Very slowly, he kissed a path up to his ear.   
“I do not have any intention of letting you go,” said Aerys, his voice almost like the sweetest honey. It is when he felt teeth on his shoulder. Searing pain, making him cry out, and trying to arch away. The grip on him tightened. Aerys raised his head, kissing his lips. He wished he could just move his head away from this man.   
When Aerys released his lips, he pulled back as if to check his handiwork. That is when he saw it in his eyes that Aerys is serious. There is no way that he is serious. The last thing he wanted is to be a consort to this mad king. Not that males can be consorts.   
“You have a wife,” he said, in futile attempt to get the king to think of the Queen. The Queen couldn't stand the King, but they were still married. Another smirk spread on that asshole's face. It seemed like he heard something he just wanted to hear.   
“I have two. Rhaella and you,” said the Aerys. His eyes went wide in shock. What on earth could he mean by that? He never wed him. Not to mention, he is male. The confusion made Aerys give a deep chuckle.   
"That is not possible. I am male," he snarled, trying to yank against the King again. The grip on his hair vanished. The hand cupped his face.   
“I have many witnesses who will swear they saw us wed in the Godswood with the High Septon as our witness. After all, he is the one who confirmed you to be a male bearer. If all goes well, the word should reach your father in little more than a week's passing,” said Aerys, hand brushing down his side.   
The King then grabbed him by the waist and carried him over to the bed. Bearer? What on earth is a bearer? Is this truly the past then? Is this another world?  
“My little kitten looks so lost. I guess you have never heard of a bearer before,” said Aerys, laying him on the bed. The King crawling on top of him and between his legs. His senses come back to him. Why on earth did he let Aerys carry him to the bed? He should have fought back at that moment.   
That is when it caught his eye. All his eyes could be glued to is that thing hanging between the legs of the man who he got his reputation for killing in his last life. It was like he snapped out of his stupor. Shoving Aerys back, who fell back a bit. He started crawling away. The weight of the king landed on him, pinning him in place. was there anything he could use as a weapon? His eyes fractionally searching the room. Nothing. Not even a bottle of wine.   
“What is this male bearer nonsense,” he snapped, trying to get his hand underneath him to somehow get out from under the king. The chuckle of Aerys mouth against his neck made him freeze. Teeth lightly brushed against the bite mark. It hurt his pride to admit, that those teeth made him freeze. It has been so long since he felt so vulnerable. Not since he lost his hand in his first life.   
“You will see. I can deny myself no longer,” growled the King. That is when he felt something against his hole. It pushed in and he screamed. Gripping the sheets, he tried to pull himself away from the heavy body of the King pinning him to the bed. He wanted to grab anything to help him get away from this demon behind him.  
Aerys did not give a moment to adjust. He thrust fast and hard.  
It hurt.  
Oh god did it hurt.   
All he heard was panting in his ear. No words. As he tried again to pull away from the King, only to hear a growl. It did not sound human in the least. It reminded him of the roar of the dragons on the battlefield. Hands gripped his waist, before pulling him up onto his knees. It was like the king was going deeper.   
That is when it felt like Aerys hit something deep inside of him. Giving a gasp in surprise. What on earth was that? Next thing he knew, it was getting hit with each strike as Aerys thrust. It feels good. It should not feel good.   
"No. Stop," he cried, as that spot was hit again. He couldn't help the small noises that escaped him as he kept hitting that spot. Why did it feel so good? It should not feel good at all. It just made this feel more humiliating.  
"You are Mine," Aerys stated. It was like he was claiming him in a way he never felt before. Pain spread through the bite on his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. The asshole bit him again in the same spot. There was blood dripping onto the bed.   
That is when he felt something growing down there. Was he getting bigger? Aerys shifted and pinned him down by pressing down on him just below his neck. The man was thrusting in and out so fast. Whatever it is kept having trouble getting back in. He hoped it couldn't fit the next thrust.   
It got big. It could barely fit.  
It hurt. It did not matter to Aerys.   
The man kept thrusting.  
"Stop, it won't fit," he shouted, trying to crawl away even more desperate.   
Aerys snarled down at him and grabbed his hips with both hands. Seeing a chance, he surged forward, trying to getaway. Aerys nails bit into his skin as the King tightened his grip and yanked back. That is when he felt whatever that wad force its way into him. Stretching him further than anything he possibly could have imagined.   
The scream that escaped him echoed off the walls. The large ball-like thing had slipped in, and it stretched him so much. It hurt. It felt good. All he really could do is cry as Aerys lowered them onto the mattress. He could feel shock waves in his body. There is no way. He came on that thing.   
The Aerys grind-ed into hi. That large thing pulling at his entrance.   
All he could do is whine as the King kept grinding into him. He looked up to see sane eyes full of darkness and desire staring back into him. The smirk on his face as he looked down on him. There was only one time he has ever seen this look before. It was Cersei's look when she claimed him as hers.   
Dear gods, what has he done?   
0000000000000  
It was surreal, to say the least. He was walked through the castle to the Throne room by Sir Barrister. It had been two weeks since his marriage to Aerys. The King spent the majority of the time in his bed. The King is back at it.   
He still has moments of Madness. It seems like he is the cure to it. Because after killing a servent in a mad induce rage, he came back to fuck him in his bed. At the time, he was still chained to the bed. The king was normal after that. So he ended up having to be only a few minutes from the king at all times.   
"Sir, Its the king," whispered a servant coming up to them. Jamie could only sigh. He is never going to get a day of rest. They went into the throne room beside the Throne to see Aerys in a rant. Jamie walked past the guards and up to the king. The moment the king sees him, he starts to wag his finger at him, beckoning him closer.  
He moved up to the King, who unleashed his cock from his pants. He turned facing the people in the throne room. Faces that would see him in such a state. Aerys wasted no time in lifting up the back of his dress and pulling him onto his dick. The sounds came out like a flowing river. What is the point in hiding? Everyone knows he is taking the King's dick. He has the front of the dress to prevent those here from actually seeing anything.   
So he rode the king in front of families from afar. The one he noticed the two people come rushing into the Throne room. Brandon Stark, and his father. The two stopped in their tracks, eyes wide. So they won't burn this time. Joy for the Starks.   
Then he felt it. The Knot as the King called it. The one thing he hates and loves at the same time. It was growing bigger. Using his hands on the armrest on the throne to hold his weight so he wouldn't go all the way down. He really didn't want to get knotted on the Throne and be stuck to the King for a long while.   
"Please, Don't Knot me," he cried out. He really didn't want to be knotted in front of all these people. Especially the Starks.   
Aerys, grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head against the King's shoulder. It is almost like he is bearing his throat. "You will take my Knot, like a good bitch," whispered Aerys into his ear. Then the King used his strength to force him downward.   
Screaming as the Knot was forced into him, his body came from the sensation of being filled. tears poured down his face, as he laid his head on Aerys shoulder. He could feel the shakes from his orgasm sucking in Aerys seed. The King just ground into him, making him whine. The Starks were shocked into silence. So Aerys had them lead to a room, where they would meet tomorrow.   
This day was the first of many when the king kept him on his lap and knotted all day. When the Knot went down, he would fuck it back into life. All he could do is sit there and take it. 

000000000000000000000  
It seems so unbelievable that when he woke in the past, he wanted to live out his life with no regrets. However, it seems that the world he woke up in was not quite the same. Somehow he ended up married to Aerys.  
He thought his father would fight Aerys for him. Instead, his father congratulated him on it. The stories of the King fucking him all day were not a lie. It did not help that he ended up pregnant from the get-go. So when his father showed up at Kings Landing five months later, he was swollen in the stomach. Aerys loved to pet his stomach as he knotted him.   
So while Pregnant he got sick. A bad fever that put everyone in the castle on edge. It was told to him that he had horrid Nightmares. Aerys never left his side once. He didn't go mad either. When he woke delirious, he thought it was his first life again. While in that state, he was bound. It was Sir Barristen that made him tell them everything about his first life. When he eventually woke up, he acted like he had no idea what they were talking about.   
His sister was not happy in the least. He had no intent to sleep with her in this life again. The King who knew of their adventures from his fever banned her from seeing him alone. She threw a tantrum like he never saw before. His father was outraged until the King explained that spies in the Castle overheard her speaking of getting rid of his children. All said in privet meetings. It didn't help that their father got their Sisters Dairy. Whatever was in there was not pleasing to him.   
It seems his sister did horrid things even as a child. Aerys demanded that she be punished in some way, but far away from Kings Landing. So after much debate, she is going to be married off to Roose Bolton. He did see the letter to Heir Bolton that she might stray to keep her on a tight leash.   
Whatever he did, Aerys was back to his old self. The country is in great shape and he is leading it with an iron fist. House Baratheon tried to upraise against the throne when Lyanna married Rhaegar. they squashed him like a bug, and he was sent to the wall. His brother Stannis is now heir to Storms End.   
It was then he gave birth to twin boys. He got to choose the names. He chose Prince Jon, and Prince Sam. After two people who he hoped to honor from his past life. They were honestly so tiny. He had a lot of help from Ella and Rhaella on taking care of them. They had to use a wet nurse as he did not make enough milk to feed them. he was grateful for that. His father asked if the next child is born, he is raised as a Lannister as he now has no heir. It was a surprise that Aerys agreed. 

If things continue as is, there is no doubt that the palace will be overflowing with Prince and Princesses. Not to include that Aerys took his telling of his future as the truth, and is preparing for the day the Knight King rises. Time will only tell if the world will suffer the same fate.

Just another day in the life Queen Jamie of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Protector of the Realm, Lady Paramount of the Westerlands, and Bearer of Dragons.


End file.
